bombardedfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Crashstone/Looking for Help - Building the Wiki
Hey Guys! Hope y'all are having an excellent week and ejoying the latest episode of Bardcast. Good news - I'm an admin now! This means I have access to all kinds of tools and as your new Supreme Leader I would like to encourage those who visit this wiki to help out, making it easier for all of us to keep up with the 'cast and have access to all the latest information! Unfortunately, running a wiki takes a lot of work and there is no way I'll be able to do this alone forever - with news, episode updates, character information, the growing world and the all the wonderful people around, I need some help! I'm also open to doing sessions with people who'd like some help learning the tricks and tools of the trade, or basically how to edit the wiki. I'M LOOKING FOR PEOPLE TO FILL IN ROLES That's right! You ever wanted a custimised community where you play an all-important part in ensuring the inforamtion is up to date? Well now you can with the all new ROLE SYSTEM! Inspired by the bombarded discord roles, I'm looking for people to take to maintaining specific pages or sections of this wiki, to 'share the load' and help this wiki to stay alive and growing.Roles will be characterised into three sections: urgent, working and collaborative. Urgent roles are usually single person and are in high-demand, includinig pages which need wekkly or fortnightly updates. Working roles may take less effort to maintain the pages, only updating when a significant character peice or plot device is revealed. These roles will be required for things like updating and creating new pages. Collaborative roles are special - they're mainly involved with community development and temwork. WARNING: not all roles are individual - main character pages for instance may require a few more helping hands! FOR HELP see the 'help' tab, or seehere . Feel free to explore this, there's so much cool stuff we can do! TAKEN roles will have usernames from either here or the dicord chat in front of them. Urgent: *Main Page - Episode Updates. This role involves updating the new episode on the main page each fortnight, and whenever else an episode comes out. If necessary, it involves creating that page too. *Main Page - News Updates. This role involves updating the news section on the front page regularly, or whenever Bombarded announces something. *Main Character - Yashee . This role involes updating and maintaining Yashee's page, with information which comes out during and out of the episodes, while maintaining spoiler warnings/a spoiler free page. This includes creating links and some formatting. *Main Character - Raz'ul. This role involes updating and maintaining Raz'ul's page, with information which comes out during and out of the episodes, while maintaining spoiler warnings/a spoiler free page.This includes creating links and some formatting. *Main Character - Randy. This role involes updating and maintaining Randy's page, with information which comes out during and out of the episodes, while maintaining spoiler warnings/a spoiler free page.This includes creating links and some formatting. *@Glassesperson - Episode Plot Summaries - this role involves creating plot summaries of each of the episodes. The summaries should be realtively short, but comprhensive. See pages with plot summaries for examples (e.g: Ep. 1 , Ep.2 , Ep. 8 ). Working: *Song Master - this role involves writing out lyrics, chord dice, and drum roles for each of the songs our bards produce. Requres fortnightly updating. Collaborative: Rules: *Please include your role in your bio/description on your page. I will include it in this post too. *if you find your role too much and what to get rid of it, message me or comment here. *If you think a couple more helping hands would be useful for your role, please ask here or ask me directly, and I'll be able to open it up to the community. *DO NOT get mad if somebody does your job! This is a community-based wiki and requires us to all work together. A person may be unaware of the role system or saw a spelling mistake or piece of information which was missing and fixed it. be encouraging of edits - the more we can grow the community, the more fun we'll have and freinds we can make! *If you are no longer able to complete your role, or have been inactive on the wiki for more than a month, message me so I can have your role reassigned. In the case of mysterious dissapearance, I will message you and if you do not reply in a fortnight, I will have your role reassigned. *Minor updates are still encouraged. *If ANY role doesn't have a current custodian, it's free real estate, so to speak. I will be maintining as much as I can, but I'd love to hear from you guys! Category:Blog posts